


Extra Credit

by AshNicole_xx



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Begging, Binge Drinking, Disassociation, F/M, Failing Class, Marijuana, Non-consensual sex, Rape, Self Loathing, Smoking, Unwelcomed orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, Worried Boyfriend, gagged, understanding boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNicole_xx/pseuds/AshNicole_xx
Summary: I couldn’t really come up with a good summary for this one. Ha, sorry.





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a Rape/Non-Con. It does have some consensual sex in it, but i just need to reiterate, even with the archive warning and tags, that there is a rape in this. I don’t want people reading this, and being triggered in anyway, so if you’re not comfortable with that, PLEASE DONT READ THIS. I’ll understand 100%.  
> That being said, if you choose to continue on and read this, let me know what you think, and please be kind. Enjoy :)

It was your senior year of high school. You only had 8 weeks left before graduating and leaving the god forsaken strict school. Your parents hoped that sending you to this school after getting kicked out of your last one freshman year, that it would help straighten you out, and get into a good college. They couldn’t have been more wrong.

 

When you weren’t at school, you were with your boyfriend, and your mutual friends smoking pot. Which meant in the long run, your grades suffered from not doing the homework. Most of your teachers didn’t send out work every night, so it was pretty easy to maintain a low C in most of your classes, but your History Teacher, Mr. Barnes sent out homework everyday, so you were terribly failing his class.

 

You were sitting at lunch with your boyfriend Steve, and your friends Natasha, Wanda, Sam, and Peter.

 

“I don’t even know why he has to give us stuff everyday. Its like he WANTS us to fail.” you complain about your teacher. “There's no way I'm going to pass his class and graduate.” You said, laying your head on Steve’s shoulder.

 

“Hey, im passing Barnes’ class, if you need any help, Y/N”

Your eyes lit up, “Really, Peter? You would help me? And how the hell are you passing? You literally have no time ever.”

Peter laughed before saying, “Yes. I'll help you. And I do have time. I don’t spend every waking moment with someone, like you do with Steve.”

“Hey there pal. Don’t blame it on me.” Steve butted in, with a small grin to let Peter he knew he didn’t take it personally.

“It’s okay, Babe. You’re a good reason.” Turning to Peter, you told him you would really appreciate his help, before kissing Steve’s cheek and standing up to head to class.

  
  


\--

 

Three weeks had passed since Peter had told you he would help you in passing History class, and he had been true to his word. Your grade had gone from a low F to a low C, and with 5 weeks left in school, and with more help from Peter, you were sure you could raise it a little higher before finals and graduation.

 

You had all but two of your classes with Steve. The first five of the day were spent with him, before you had to part for the remainder of the day.

 

“We still on for tonight?” Steve asked you, leaning up against his locker, after your last class together.

“As if I would change my plans when they involve us being alone.” You gave him a smirk and kissed him, letting him deepen the kiss before you pulled back. You looked at your boyfriend, his eyes were blown black with lust. “That’s just a little sneak peek of what’s to come tonight.” Steve groaned, as you pecked his lips one last time before having to rush off to class.

 

You walked into Mr. Barnes class as the bell rang, and found your seat next to Nat. “It's nice of you to join us, Miss (YLN)” Your teacher said to you as you settled into your seat.

You rolled your eyes, “I wasn’t even late, but okay?”

 

Ignoring you, Mr. Barnes started class. He started talking about World War 2, and that you were going to be required to do research and do a project about something major or important that happened. “When it's all said and done, this project will be worth 100 points. Depending on your current grade in here, it could make or break you” you could have sworn he looked straight at you when saying that last part.

 

The bell rang and you went about gathering your stuff to leave, before Mr. Barnes asked you to stay behind for a few minutes so that he could talk to you. Standing up, you walked to the front of his class room, where he was standing by his desk.

 

“Can we make this quick? I kind of have another class to get to.”  It's not that you didn’t like Mr. Barnes. You were indifferent towards him. You didn’t hate him, but he wasn’t your favorite.

“Yes, it won't take long. Have a seat.” He said, as he sat in his desk chair across from you. “I just wanted to reiterate how important this project is. If you don’t do well, it's highly unlikely that you will pass this class. And you need this class to graduate.” He placed his hand on your thigh before continuing, “And as much as I enjoy seeing you in class, I would much rather see you graduate”

You jerked your knee out of his touch, and stood up to leave. “I have to go to class”

 

You grabbed your things and walked out of his classroom.

If you had to be honest, Mr. Barnes was attractive. He was really muscular, had really nice hair, pretty eyes, and a perfect smile. But he was twice your age, and that big of an age gap was gross. So him touching your leg the way he did skeeved you out a little bit.

 

Walking into your last class of the day, study hall, you told your teacher that Mr. Barnes kept you after class, and went to sit next to Peter so he could help you with History.

“Hey! Where ya been?”

“Fuckin Barnes kept me after class to ‘reiterate how important the project is.’ As if I didn’t already know. The fucker looked right at me when he told us it could make or break us”

“Damn. So you ready to get started?”

 

\--

 

Once class let out, you waited for Steve by your lockers, ready to be out of school for the weekend and spend it alone with your boyfriend.

“Hey doll” Steve said, coming up behind you, and wrapping his arms around your waist. You turned around in his arms, placing a small kiss on his lips. “You ready to go?” You asked him. He nodded, before letting you go and grabbing your hand, lacing his fingers with yours.

 

You were spending the entire weekend with Steve. His parents both on separate business trips out of town, he had his house to himself, and neither of you could pass up spending the entire weekend alone.

 

The two of you had been together since the end of Freshman year, when you had transferred to this school after having been kicked out of the other one. You had been at this school for 2 weeks before becoming friends with Nat, who then introduced you to Steve and the rest of the gang. It didn’t take long before you and Steve hit it off.

 

When you got to Steve’s, you changed out of your clothes into something more comfortable. Since you spent so much time at Steve’s house, you kept clothes there, just in case you crashed at his house. You changed from your jeans into a pair of leggings, and put on one of Steve’s shirts that you had claimed as your own and Steve changed into sweats and an old tshirt.

 

The both of you settle in on the couch in the family room, you leaning against him trying to pick a movie to watch, while he packs a bowl for the both of you to smoke.

 

You and Steve were watching your favorite horror movie, you had your head laying against his chest, and his arms draped around you. One hand on your stomach, and the other resting on your thigh.

 

Steve’s hand starts to slowly travel up your thigh, until his fingers breach the waistband of your leggings, searching out your opening.

His fingers brushed your clit, and you gasped at the feeling. Steve eased two of his fingers into your pussy, and you moaned from the sensation of his perfect fingers filling you. He slowly pumped his fingers in and out, as if his goal was just to tease you, and drive you crazy.

 

“Steeeve. I need more. Give me more.” You whined at him.

Steve, being one to give you anything you wanted, added a third finger, and picked up his pace just barely. Crooking his fingers at just the right spot, rubbing against your walls, and moving his thumb up to circle your clit.

 

You shifted in his lap, his hand leaving you as you started turning around on the couch so that you were facing him. As his fingers entered you once more, you moved your hands to the waistband of his sweats. Tugging them down far enough to free his hard cock, dripping with precum. You wrapped your hand around him, eliciting a low moan from your boyfriend.

Gathering the precum with your hand, you started pumping, your hand gliding easily with how much he had leaked. The both of you were working in tandem, as you stroked his cock, he pumped his fingers inside your cunt.

 

His fingers move up to pay more attention to your clit. Rubbing circles around it, bringing you closer to your orgasm. You lean forward and capture Steve’s lips with your own, your tongues exploring each others mouths.

 

You feel the familiar sensation in your gut, signaling you were close. A few more flicks of Steve’s expert fingers, and you were coming undone around him. You walls spasming and clenching around his fingers. 

 

Steve removed his hand from your leggings, and stuck his fingers in his mouth, sucking your juices off each of his fingers, moaning at the way you taste. You released his cock from your hand, standing up and pulling your leggings off and throwing them on the chair behind you.

Standing back in front of Steve, you grabbed ahold of his waistband again, pulling them the rest of the way down, Steve lifting his hips to help.

You straddle his hips, grabbing his cock as you sink down on him, feeling his cock fill you up so good. The both of you moaning at the feeling.

 

“God, babe. You feel so good around my cock.” Steve said, burying his face in the crook of your neck, as you start to roll your hips.

You run your hands up his torso, feeling the muscles of his stomach beneath your hands. You grab the hem of his shirt and lift it above his head, taking it off of him, fully exposing his tanned muscular body before doing the same to your own. Your breasts now fully on display for your boyfriend.

 

You continued to roll your hips against his. His hands kneading your breasts, his fingers pinching at your nipples. Lowering his head, he took a nipple into his mouth, letting his teeth graze over it, causing you to let out a loud moan. You loved when he played with the line of pleasure and pain.

 

Slowly rising up, and dropping back down, you moved on Steve's dick. Him making the best noises your ears have ever heard.

Steve put his hands under your thighs and stood up, holding you up in his strong arms, wrapping your legs around his waist.  Steve started moving you up and down on his cock as he slowly started walking towards the stairs, fully intending on taking you back to his bedroom.

 

“Fuck me, Steve. Fuck me hard.” Steve slammed you against the wall and started to thrust into you. You threw your head back, exposing your neck, allowing Steve to suck and nip at your skin, leaving marks. You raked your nails down his back as he pounded into you.

 

“Oh shit, doll. You take my cock so good.” Steve moaned. Breathless.

 

Steve trailed one hand slowly up your body, mapping out your curves until he finally tangled it into your hair, slightly tugging on it, while his other hand snaked its way in between you as he toyed with your clit again. He was so close and he refused to come before you did.

 

Steve continued to thrust into you deeply, rubbing harsh circles around your clit. 

“Fuck. Yes, Steve. Yes. Ahhh. Mmm. Don’t. Don’t stop. So… so close..” you managed to get out. You could feel the knot in your stomach getting tighter, leading towards your second orgasm of the night.

 

Despite you telling him not to stop, Steve did slow down. He knew that if he kept going at the pace he was going, he was going to come before you did. He had never done that before, and he wasn’t about to start now. “Come on, babe. Come for me. Come around my cock.” Steve said. A few more thrusts and flicks of his fingers, and your orgasm washed over you. Your walls tightening around your boyfriend’s dick, in turn making him come.

 

Steve slid out of you, his cock softening, and you unhooked your legs from around him, dropping your feet to the floor, standing on weak knees. “God, Steve.” You let out softly, “you fuck me so good, I can’t even stand straight.” You smirked as he picked you up and bridal carried you upstairs to his bedroom, placing you underneath his blankets on his bed before climbing in next to you, and taking you into his arms. Nuzzling his face into your neck, he whispered “I love you” before you both fell asleep.

 

The entire weekend between you two was spent having sex all over Steves house, chillin, and working on your projects for Mr. Barnes history class, because neither of you wanted to fail his class.

 

\--

 

The following week passed relatively quickly. Peter was still helping you with History during study hall, and some days during lunch, needing the extra help with your big project.

 

It was Friday, and your project was due on Monday and thankfully Peter had helped you with the finishing touch on your project at lunch, and you no longer needed to worry about if you would be able to finish it. All you needed to worry about now is if it was good enough to pass you, but surely with Peter's help, you would be golden.

 

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Mr. Barnes had just been walking around the class the entire hour, allowing everyone to work on their projects.

 

“Miss (YLN) can I speak to you, please?” Your teacher spoke from the front of the room.

“Uhh, yeah. Sure?” You stood up from your desk, pulling the hem of your skirt down from where it had ridden up while you were sitting, and walked up to where he was standing. He was watching the last of the students leave the room. “What did you need?”

 

Bucky walked to his door and shut it, before speaking. “I noticed you weren’t working on your project. I thought I told you how important it was that you did a good job on this.” He was staring you up and down. If you had to be honest, he was really creeping you out.

“Yeah, you did. But umm, i.. I finished it already.”

He looked shocked, “You’ve finished it already?”

“Yeah. I have. Why do you look so shocked? Didn’t think I was going to finish it?” you snapped.

“no! No. Pleasantly surprised. You’ve gone from failing my class, to striving.”

“yeah, okay. Are we done here?” you wanted to leave, his eyes were still wandering, and you didn’t like it.

“No. I wanted to talk to you about extra credit. I want to ensure that you pass my class.”

“No thank you. I don’t want it.”

 

Assuming that was the end of your conversation, you turned to walk away, to get to your next class, but he gripped your arm tightly, jerking you back, making you drop your books to the floor.

 

“Ouch! What the fuck?!” you yelled at him. “What the hell, man!”

“My offer for extra credit is non-negotiable.” You looked at him, horror in your face when you noticed the bulge in his pants.

 

“Mr. Barnes. Please, no.” you begged, but he was already undoing his pants with the hand that wasn’t gripped around your arm.

“Stay.” He barked at you, letting go of your arm before stalking over to the door to lock it. You were terrified of what he would do if you didn’t obey what he said, so you stayed there. Trying to think of how to get out of this.

“Please. Please don’t do this. Please. I'll do anything. Anything but this. Please.” Tears were welling in your eyes. 

“Be quiet.” Bucky said, pulling his pants off, his boxer briefs following suit. Your eyes bulged at the sight of him. He was huge, and there was no way that thing wasn’t going to be super painful.

 

Bucky grabbed you around the waist, and flipped you over his desk. At this point you were crying, tears streaming down your face. Standing behind you, he grabbed hold of your skirt and yanked it up, revealing your black lacy underwear you wore specifically for your boyfriend, they were his favorite. It took him all of two seconds to rip them off your body and shove them in your mouth to keep you quiet. He grabbed both of your wrists, and brought your arms around behind your back, keeping them in place with one strong arm.

 

Bucky made a low growling noise in his throat. “Fuck, doll. Look at that tight little ass. I've been thinking of you bent over for me like this since the day you first walked into my class. He slapped your ass, making you choke on a sob you let out as you winced at the pain.

 

He trailed his hand down to your core, placing two fingers inside of you, attempting to open you up for him. He slowly started to pump and scissor his fingers inside of you. The panties in your mouth were no longer doing their job in keeping you quiet. You were audibly crying, begging him with mumbled words to let you go. 

 

After a couple of minutes of working you open, Bucky reached into one of his desk drawers and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He popped open the lid, and squeezed some into his hand, before stroking his cock, getting himself slick enough to slide into your tight cunt.

 

Lining himself up with you, he eased into you until he was buried deep inside of you. Your body was screaming. It hurt too bad. Your body, shaking, wasn’t ready for the intrusion.

 

“Stop. Please. Just stop.” You mumbled through your gag.

“No can do, doll. I’ve already got this far. Plus, you want to pass my class, right?” He didn’t wait for you to say anything else before he pulled out and slammed back in. You let out a loud scream, as he let out a moan. 

 

Not wanting to risk anyone hearing screams come from his classroom, he put the hand not gripping your hands around your mouth. He continued roughly fucking you.

 

‘Oh, no no no’ you thought, as more tears started streaming down your face. Your body had started to betray you. Your body had started lubricating itself. Its way of trying to protect itself from getting more hurt than you already were.

 

Of course, Bucky had noticed the change. “Oh, that’s it. You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” his thrusts were still quick and harsh. You shook your head, unable to form any words with his hand on your mouth.

 

He let go of your arms, and gripped your waist, digging his fingers into your skin. You brought your arms, sore from being held behind you for so long, back in front of you. You grasped Bucky’s hand, clawing at it, hoping to get him to release your mouth. 

Finally giving in, his hand scratched to hell, he let go, and you sucked in a large breath. Thankful that you could finally breathe, you started begging him to stop again.

“Please…. Stop…. I….. I won’t tell anyone… please..”

“Can't stop now, doll. Im almost finished.”

“Nooo! Please!” you screamed, the thought of him coming inside you, scaring you. You didn’t want any part of him inside of you.

 

As if your body couldn’t betray you any more than it already had, your orgasm hit you like a ton of bricks. Your body started to convulse.

“That’s it, doll. Cum for me.”  Bucky praised you, or your body, for doing what he wanted. Your crying picked up, feeling the utmost betrayal from your body. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

 

The next thing you know, he’s fully pulling out of you. Before you could feel an ounce of relief that it was finally over, you hear grunting coming from behind you, before you feel him coming on your ass. You feel it start dripping down your  skin.

 

Bucky let go of your waist, fully releasing you, and stepping back, taking in the view before he started pulling his pants back on. He grabbed onto your arm, and stood you up. Walking around to the front of the desk, he picked up your underwear from where you threw them onto the floor after taking them out of your mouth, and he stuffed them in his pocket.

 

You pulled your skirt back where it belonged, wincing at the pain the movement caused in your core. You wiped the tears from your face, desperately trying to stop crying. You were mortified at what had just happened, but you really didn’t want to draw any unwanted attention to yourself. 

 

Bucky tossed a towel at you. “Clean yourself up.”

You grabbed the towel and started to wipe his cum off of your skin.

“It looks like you’re going to pass my class after all.” He said with a smirk.

 

You tried composing yourself one more time, before grabbing your belongings and walking out of his classroom. There was still half an hour left before school let out, but there was no way you were going to class, so you made your way home, thankful that you didn’t live far. You always depended on Steve to pick you up in the mornings and drop you off after school, so you never bothered driving your own car to school. You could have waited for Steve, but you really didn’t want to see him right now, you felt beyond disgusting.

 

When you got home you immediately went to the bathroom, shedding your clothes and throwing them away, you didn’t want to see them again and be reminded of what happened today.

You turned the shower on as hot as it could go and stepped in. You scrubbed your body until it was red and the water ran cold, determined to clean yourself of everything that happened today.

 

In your room, you put on one of Steve’s shirts that you had stolen from him, and a pair of sweatpants and crawled into bed, hoping to fall asleep, but every time you closed your eyes, all you could see was him. You left your room, and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of your dad’s whiskey, before making your way back to your room. If you couldn’t sleep to get your mind off what happened, you were going to drink it away.

 

Upon arriving back to your room, your phone vibrated on your nightstand. Crawling back on your bed, you picked your phone to see that Steve had been texting you.

 

4:00

Steve: “ _Hey_ ”

4:01

Steve: “ _I waited up for you after school, but you never showed up? You good?_ ”

4:04

Steve: “ _Babe?_ ”

4:08

Steve: “ _You’re worrying me. Are you okay? Are you home?_ ”

4:08

Steve: “ _I’m coming over._ ”

You hit reply.

4:10

“ _no don’t come over. Im fine._ ”

Send.

You tossed your phone on the bed beside you, and opened the bottle of whiskey and took a pull of it. Swallowing as the warm liquid hit your throat.

Your phone vibrated again.

4:11

Steve: “ _Okay, babe. Whatever you want. Call me later, yeah? I love you._ ”

You hit reply.

“ _love you too._ ”

Send.

 

It didn’t take long before you finished the entire bottle of whiskey. You spent the whole weekend locked in your room, ignoring any and everyone. Only leaving your room to get another bottle of liquor. Your boyfriend no doubt worried about you, because you stopped answers your texts and phone calls.

On Monday, you didn’t bother getting out of bed to go to school. You emailed your project to Peter so he could in turn, send it to Mr. Barnes. You told him you needed him to turn it in for you, because you wouldn’t be coming in today. And then you texted Steve telling him not to worry about picking you up for school.

 

\--

 

Steve walked into school and stopped at his locker before finding his friends.

“Have any of you heard from Y/N at all? I think shes ignoring me. Other than her telling me not to pick her up this morning, I haven’t heard from her since Friday.”

“She emailed me her history project this morning to send to Barnes, because she wasn’t coming in today. But that’s it. I haven't seen or talked to her since Friday at lunch. She never made it to study hall on Friday.” Peter said. Everyone else just shook their heads, saying that they hadn't heard from you either.

 

Steve went the entire day worried about you. Wondering why you had disassociated yourself all weekend, and why you couldn’t even be bothered to talk to your boyfriend about what was wrong.

 

When school let out, Steve immediately stalked to his car, drove to your house, and walked to the door and knocked knowing good and well he would probably have to let himself in.

When you hadn’t come to the door after a few minutes of him knocking, he found the spare key you kept under the welcome sign and walked inside.

 

\--

 

You heard Steves car pull up outside, you groaned, hoping he would just leave if you didn’t come to the door, but you could only be so lucky. You pulled the covers over your head when you heard the front door close.

 

“Babe?!” Steve called, making his way to the stairs, climbing them until he made it to the top. Walking to your door, he knocked. “You in there?” he asked, opening the door. “Go away Steve.” You said, tears welling in your eyes. You still couldn’t bare to look at him after what happened to you. 

He glanced around your room and seen all the liquor bottles you hadn’t troubled yourself to get rid of. “No. Not until you tell me what's going on.” he sat on the edge of your bed and pulled your blanket from your face. He took in the sight of you. Your face was puffy from the crying you had been doing all weekend. Your eyes were bloodshot from a mixture of crying and alcohol, and your hair was a mess from not getting out of bed. “Oh. Oh my god. What happened? What's wrong Y/N?” he cupped your cheek and tilted your face to look up at him.

“Don’t touch me. Im disgusting. I don’t deserve to be touched by you.” You said, more tears streaming down your face.

“What? What in the world are you talking about. I love you, you know that right? Please tell me what happened.” Steve moved from his spot on the edge of your bed, to sitting in the bed next to you, and pulling you into his chest. “please just tell me”

“I can't. You'll hate me.” You sniffled.

“I promise you I wont hate you.” Steve started stroking your hair.

“you promise?” you turned around to look at him.

“I promise.”

 

You took a deep breath before beginning. “Okay. On Friday, Barnes kept me after class” another tear streamed down your cheek. “He said he wanted to talk to me about extra credit. He wanted to ensure that I passed his class. But… but I told him no, because Peter had been helping me and I was passing. But as I started to leave, he grabbed my arm.” Tears were streaming down your face now. Steve, looking livid, wiped them away, before telling you to go on.

“He told me it was non-negotiable. And he started taking off his pants, Steve. He ripped my underwear off and stuffed them in my mouth to keep me from making noise, and he raped me.” You pulled up the bottom of your sweatshirt, showing a small piece of skin where Barnes's rough grip bruised you. Steve was seeing red. He had never been so pissed in his entire life.

You choked back a sob and added, “Steve, that’s not even the worst part.”

“What do you mean, that’s not the worst part? How could it possibly get any worse. The person that is supposed to teach us, raped my girlfriend. It doesn’t get much worse than that.”

You covered your face with your hands. “I came.” You mumbled.

Not hearing what you said, Steve asked, “What?”

“I CAME!” You screamed through your hands. You dropped your hands and took his. “Steve, I came! But you have to believe me, I didn’t want it. I didn’t want to. I swear. I felt so betrayed by my body. Steve, please don’t hate me. I'm so sorry.” You openly started sobbing, and tears streamed down your face.

Steve looked at you with tears in his eyes. “Hey. Hey, it's okay. You’re okay. I don’t hate you. It happens, it’s a natural reaction. I believe you. I'm here for you.

 

Steve held you in his arms until you fell asleep. You had barely slept at all since Friday, but being in Steve’s arms brought you an immense amount of comfort.

Steve was glad that you finally talked to him, and were no longer shutting him out. But he was beyond pissed, and when he seen Barnes, he was as good as dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome.


End file.
